


DARKNESS

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Song - Freeform, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman writes a song about his feels for Wyldstyle</p>
            </blockquote>





	DARKNESS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yhlee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yhlee).



DARKNESS.

DEEP DARKNESS. LIKE, NO LIGHT AT ALL.

WINTER AT THE NORTH POLE.

DARKNESS.

ORPHAN.

MORE DARKNESS.

NO PARENTS. NO GIRLFRIEND.

ALONE ALONE ALONE.

DARKNESS.

DEEP DEEP DARKNESS. CIMMERIAN GLOOM. TORTURED SOUL.

WHAT GOOD IS MONEY?

(EXCEPT FOR, LIKE, BUYING STUFF.)

DARKNESS.

GIRLFRIEND LEFT ME.

I KIND OF TOLD HER TO. BUT NOW I'M ALL ALONE IN THE DARKNESS.

DARKNESS.

I'M SO ALONE NOW.

DARKNESS. MORE DARKNESS. ABSENCE OF LIGHT.

NO LIGHT IN THE TUNNEL. NOT EVEN AN ONCOMING TRAIN.

I LOVED THESE PEOPLE. THEY LEFT ME. NOW I'M ALONE IN THE DARKNESS.

DEEP DEEP DARKNESS.

ABSENCE OF LIGHT.

DARKNESS.


End file.
